Herb Urkel
Dr. Herb Urkel is Steve's father whom was never shown on Family Matters, but he was mentioned a lot. It was stated that when Steve was born, Herb tried to push him back inside his wife's body. It was also revealed that he and Diane had nothing but the utmost contempt for Steve and do their best to avoid him at all times, which explains why he hangs around the Winslow family a lot. He has brothers named Cecil, Ernie, Omar, Dirk and Big Daddy Urkel. Herb has two sisters named Muriel and Oona (from Altoona). His nieces include Myrtle and Julie. His nephews are Cleotus and Cornelius (OGD). It was revealed in Season 5's Dr. Urkel and Mr. Cool that while as Stefan, Herb and Diane showered him with love and introduced him to the rest of his relatives. This showed that despite being nerds, they were very shallow people and prefers Stefan's company over Steve's. In Season 6's final episode Home Sweet Home, Herb invents a microscoptic device that allows the doctors to detect their patients symptoms and do immediate surgery. He and Diane immediately sold their house and moved to Russia without notifying Steve and he lived with the Winslow in the final seasons. Both Herb and Diane Urkel are unaware that their son Steve like to constantly annoyed their neighbors the Winslows alot and it's unknown if Dr. Herb Urkel has ever punished his son Steve for his foolish and clumsy behavior with the Winslows after Carl had told Herb about how Steve is always picking on him, irritates his son Eddie, and driven his daughter Laura crazy as well as damaging his Winslow House also annoyed the Winslows too many times throughout Seasons 1 - 6 same way Carl punishment his son Eddie. However, there were two episode where Steve was punished off and onscreen, first punishment was not for being destructive. When Steve and Eddie win a lot of money at an illegal casino to pay off big debts, their luck runs out when it is raided by the police. Eddie is made to face the music in front of his parents. Prior to the tirade Carl Winslow tells Eddie not to worry about Steve, as he is facing similar punishment from Dr. Urkel after Carl told Herb about what he and Eddie had done. The only other punishment is Steve got was for being destructive to Carl Winslow's master bedroom and made Carl yells at Herb's clumsy son. Season 10 If the show had continued onto the final season, it would've been revealed that Herb and Diane secretly attended Steve and Laura's wedding with all the other Urkels for the fourth (and successful) wedding, even though they initially told him they wouldn't come because Mod Squad was on. In a later episode, they would be confronted by Steve on why they mistreated him over the years because they knew he didn't deserve it. Feeling guilty, Herb and Diane finally revealed that because they grew up in similar situations where their own parents never showed love to them and therefore they never learned how to be good parents themselves. They admit they were very jealous of Carl and Harriette because they were able to raise their children with love and care. It wasn't until they moved to Russia that Herb and Diane realized their negligence, contempt and mistreatment towards Steve finally caught up to them. However, they refused to make contact with him because they feared that it was too late to ask him for forgiveness and believed he had chosen the Winslows over them. Steve finally reconciles with both Herb and Diane with Carl and Harriette's help. It's unknown if he and Diane would be present when Stefan's cool personality and appearance would merge back with Steve or whether they were going to be there to witness the birth of their granddaughter Stephanie Laurine Urkel. Gallery Phone with Mr. Urkel.JPG|Laura talking to Steve's father Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Urkel Family Category:Mentioned only Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents